ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
First Quarter Quell
The 25th Hunger Games and first Quarter Quell took place under the presidency of Luperca Galba. Twist To remind the Districts of their role in the establishment of the Games, each District was required to vote for its Tributes. Games Description Arena: Bombed-out Battlefield Flora The Arena was barren of any greenery. The only covering on the ground was ashy, wilted grass. A few scattered, leafless trees dotted the cratered landscape. Fauna The Arena was devoid of any life save muttations. Description Since most of the Tributes were violent criminals the Districts wanted to be rid of, it came as no one's surprise when the Bloodbath was much larger than the previous year. Six Tributes were killed, and the Careers quickly moved to kill more. The stars of the Arena quickly proved to be the terrifying hellhound mutts devised by Gamemakers paranoid, after last year, of not being scary enough. The glowing dogs came out the first night and killed two Tributes in an act that was repeated nearly every night after. One of the more noteworthy events of the first Quarter Quell was the death of Four Tribute Mist Hastings by mishap after drinking sponsor-sent gasoline she thought was water. Halfway into the Games, the mutts were killed by Nairobi Ellis of District Six, who killed them with Mist's gasoline. Head Career Eltara Vetirata of District Two was caught and killed in the blaze. Although the mutts were dead, they claimed one final victim. Laeila Carter of District Eleven had been bitten previously. She developed rabies and was killed after madly attacking Emmalie Bluebell of District Nine. The final two battle was a disappointing finale after the tense duel of the year before. Erwin Jackson of District Five easily caught Nairobi Ellis and broke her neck. Placings 24th place: Ardun Majami, District Eleven 23rd place: Dahlia Rowan, District Seven 22nd place: Harmony Calesque, District Ten 21st place: Ruby D'Arcy, District One 20th place: Azalea Meadows, District Eleven 19th place: Taylor Nettle, District Eight 18th place: Mouse Parentii, District Ten 17th place: Farlon Harlon, District Nine 16th place: Dante Efore, District Seven 15th place: Celeste Ligon, District Three 14th place; Jonathan Wright, District Six 13th place: Mist Hasting, District Four 12th place: Nero Augustus, District Two 11th place: Aurum Niteo, District One 10th place: Torchy Conden, District Eight 9th place: Eltara Vetirata, District One 8th place: Xzavier Thomas, District Three 7th place: Beth O'Darielle, District Twelve 6th place: Laeila Carter, District Nine 5th place: Dath Zachariah, District Four 4th place: Frankie Disney, District Eleven 3rd place: Emmalie Bluebell, District Three 2nd place: Nairobi Ellis, District Six Victor: Erwin Jackson, District Five Statistics Deadliest Tribute: Eltara Vetirata, 5 kills Most common cause of death: Mutts Victor kills: 2 Trivia * So far, Mist's death is the only time a sponsor killed a Tribute, albeit by accident. * Victor Erwin Jackson was selected by voters on the grounds that he might possibly win. * The Arena was based on Point du Hoc, a battle-scarred section of France still pockmarked and dotted with military bunkers. Category:Games